1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention are directed toward a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus, have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer between a first electrode and a second electrode that face each other, and the intermediate layer includes an emission layer. The electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed using (utilizing) various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light emitting display apparatus is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the organic layer and the like are formed, and an organic layer material is deposited toward the FMM to form the organic layer having the desired pattern on the substrate.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors of the present invention before achieving the present invention or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the present invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.